


The Boy Is Mine

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90's Music, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, M/M, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Yuuri is in a personal hell as he watched his roommate and some Chinese kid fight it out over the timid American at his side.





	The Boy Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Phayte... All Phayte's fault. I asked for a prompt."Phichit/guang Hong- song "the boy is mine" by Monica"  
> [The Boy Is Mine Music Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va1Y6uAgNJY)
> 
> Bingo Square:2nd Row, Far Right  
> Paring: Phichit/Gaung Hong

 

This was a nightmare. A complete and total fiasco. Yuuri stared out at the dance floor where his fairly new roommate and a small Chinese teen were currently glaring at each other like two angry cats. That is if cats wore boy shorts and crop tops that glittered. The Chinese boy, Guang Hong had pranced into the room and slapped Phichit across the face and then proceeded to kiss the American boy that stood to Yuuri’s side, Leo de la Iglesia. Said American simply hung his head as the two others went off on each other.  

There was now a multitude of languages and swear words flying around the room while Leo clung to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri just looked at him. “What. Did. You. Do?” He wanted to know the facts before he had to step in. Phichit was his roommate and new friend, but he was also a magnet for any and all drama that happen on their dorm floor. He was currently, at 18, working his way through the RA’s on campus. As for the very young Chinese boy, all he knew about him is he trained in LA and Colorado Springs with Leo. They were here for a week to do a dance course with his old teacher from back home.

Yuuri sighed and slid down the mirror as the two boys continued to yell at each other. “Oh, come on! You two broke up before you moved here! You can’t just decide you want him back! He’s mine now! Back off _lǜ mào zi!”_ Gaung Hong yelled across the room.

Phichit gasped and stopped over to him and shoved him hard. “Oh! _Y_ ou think I did this! He came onto me. Maybe he was bored of you! Or maybe he got tired of having to order off the kids menu all the time!? _Katoey!”_ Gaung Hong instantly tackled Phichit to the floor with a scream that can only be described as a mountain lion in heat.

The two were now on the floor in a sea of limbs while screaming insults in at least 4 different languages. Hair was being pulled and skin was being scratched. Phichit had ripped Gaung Hong’s bright pink crop top. While Gaung Hong had drug his nails down Phichit’s face while he screamed out. “Fuck off you, _chòu biǎozi._

Phichit had kicked out at the last insult and had Gaung Hong pinned to the floor ready to punch. “ _luke gah-ree!”_

Yuuri and Leo rushed to the pair and pulled them from each other. “Phichit! Stop… what are you doing?!” Yuuri was pulling the angry Thai to the opposite side of the room as Leo had Gaung Hong by the arms, doing the same. They were still yelling insults at each other in their native languages.

Phichit finally turned on Yuuri and slapped at his chest. “Munchkin over there is angry Leo would rather spend the night with me than his short ass!”

Leo was quickly losing the battle with the short Gaung Hong as he screamed from across the room. “You got him drunk! You know how he is when he drinks!”

Phichit snorted and glared at the other man. “Yea he gets better taste than some _hún dàn._ Plus! He brought the beer!”

Gaung Hong gasps at the insult in his own tongue and snapped his head at Leo who pulled his hands away and stepped back. “Gaung Hong… baby. We were just talking at first. We are friends! Friends do that!”

Gaung Hong backed up while still glaring. “Friends don’t screw each other while one of their boyfriends is at a hotel sleeping!!! That is way more than friends!”

Yuuri pulled Phichit back to him. “That’s who you kicked me out of the room for! I had to sleep in the lobby! Phichit!”

At this time, the door swung open and Minako Okukawa walked through the door smiling. “Hello dancers!” She froze as the smile dropped from her face and looked at the scene in front of her. “Yuuri… would you like to explain what’s happening here?”

Yuuri dropped his head. “Not really…” He glared at the 3 younger skaters. “They are all idiots.”

This was all the space the two fighting Asians needed to be back on each other. Guang Hong screamed “He’s mine! My boyfriend! Not yours!” He tackled Phichit to the ground again and landed a solid hit to his cheek.

Phichit yelled as he pushed Gaung Hong off him and went to claw at his eyes. “That’s not what he said last night! He said a lot of things, your name was not one of them!”

“ENOUGH!” Minako yelled. She stomped over to the pair and kicked them loose of each other. “I thought I was here to teach? Not deal with some teen drama. Get you butts warmed up. Yuuri and… other one. Stand between these two.”

 

From that point on the class went mostly uneventful. Save for the mild dance off Gaung Hong and Phichit seemed to be having. Phichit would spin over to Leo and smile at him seductively and Gaung Hong would push him out of the way and glare at Leo. Meanwhile, Leo would look at the room for any help he could get. Yuuri just shook his head. “No way. From the looks of it you got yourself into this and because of you I got pulled muscle in my neck. Was it worth it?” Leo sighed and tried to guide Gaung Hong back on task as Phichit glided by and grabbed his butt.

Yuuri pulled Phichit back to him and frowned at him. “If I ever go to jail… it will be because of you. I can feel it.” He shoved him to the other side of him while Phichit laughed. His boy shorts had ridden up and he had taken his crop top off and thrown it at Leo some time ago.

When the class finally ended and a very tired Minako excused herself, Yuuri looked at the group. It was already 7pm and none of them had class tomorrow. He had a plan. “Phichit? Do you still have that sake I found in New York?” Phichit looked at him confused and nodded. “Good. You and Gaung Hong are to go back to the dorm room and drink the bottle. Do not come out until you’ve made up. We’ll meet you in the lounge at the dorm tomorrow morning.”

Phichit shook his head and yelled. “Like hell I will! Not with this guy!” He glared at the Chinese man and crossed his arms.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled smugly. “Lee Seung Gil” and crossed his arms.

Phichit gasped. “You wouldn’t?!” He uncrossed his arms and stomped his foot.

Yuuri nodded and smiled deeper. “Oh, I would. I so would. My neck hurts and I’m not dealing with an entire week of this. I’ll stay with Leo tonight.” He walked up to Leo and grabbed his arm. “Bye Bye!”

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Leo and Yuuri sat in the lounge of his dorm building looking over some of Victor’s Skates this season. Gaung Hong seemed to have just as many as Yuuri. It wasn’t long until two men stumbled into the lobby looking like they had just crawled from a grave yard, did they look up. Yuuri had seen Phichit hung over before but the poor young Chinese boy actually looked like death. “Oh no. Gaung Hong.”

The small man fell into Leo’s lap and kissed him. “So, we kind of hate you. But we forgive you. No sex for a week.” He laid his head on the arm of the chair and sighed at the ceiling.

Leo blinked at him. “I…okay.” He brushed his boyfriends hair back and smiled. “So, you two don’t want to kill each other anymore?”

Gaung Hong giggles. “He told me all kinds of dirty things about you! You never said he’s the one that taught you that thing you do with your finger… you know the thing.”

Leo turned bright pink and looked at Phichit with wide eyes. “You told him that!”

Phichit had sat down next to Yuuri who was holding out a Lime Gatorade for him. He smirked darkly. “Who said I _told him_.” He opened the Gatorade and took a long drink. His eyes not once leaving Leo’s.

Leo snapped his head at Gaung Hong who burst into another fit of giggles. The poor child might still be drunk. “You…You… Gaung Hong!” He was looking between the two quickly as the two former enemies laughed.

Yuuri threw his head back on the chair and groaned. “America is weird.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say more than... you're welcome?
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
